Behind the Wangan Crowd
by TheDarkSilvia
Summary: 22 Year old Yamazaki Tomoki is a Wangan Racer that is usually a by-stander but finally turns up against others


22 year old, Yamazaki Tomoki, zoomed through the Wangan line doing 220 kilos cruising through the night minding his own business. "Man it's so boring out tonight, isn't it, Silvia?" The Silvia S15 responded with a lower raspier as he dropped into 6th.

Suddenly at the corner of Tomoki's eyes some headlights popped up on his side view mirror coming up really fast.

Tomoki panicked. " _What speed!?"_ He began to drop gears listening to the Nismo 270R SR20 scream! He reached for the boost controller," _How much boost 1.7? OK 2 bar."_

He breathed as he began to reach his zone," _sniiifff… ok let it out."_

With him reaching his zone, he began to emit an aura...a _wicked_ aura.

He got back on the wood and listened to the turbo whistle to his ear drums.

 _6000 7000 8000 into 5th doing 260K._

He took a glance back to see, he was in a trap…. a nasty Evo trap.

" _Lan Evo? Shouldn't be that bad."_

As the Silvia was slaloming the through traffic the Lan Evo was stuck on him.

" _The Lan Evo 6"_ he thought, " _MitsubishI 4G63 Turbo. Looks like it's pushing a good 450. But slaloming at 260 kilos is an achievement, not many can pull it off."_

Tomoki slammed on the brakes as he saw 2 semi trucks side by side in the 2 left lanes and quickly threw the Silvia 2 lanes over and got by them. With tires on fire, Tomoki lifted and got back on it listening to the blow off valve release and go "TSSSS" with the turbo sucking and spooling its way back to 30 staggering pounds of boost.

"Haha ah what a turbo," he giggled as he saw the Evo zip through the small line of smoke.

At this rate, the Evo's AYC differential readjusted the torque and gained enough traction to get on Tomoki's left side pulling on him.

"4WD" Tomoki sighed,"The technology does all the work but the people who manage to create the system know what they're doing….I still think it's a cheater setup."

Tomoki got back on the accelerator starting at 260 kilos...270...280 into 6th with the Evo beginning to lose it's pull! 290 and then a pause at 300 to see if the Evo was going to keep up.

"Come on where's your pride?" Tomoki yelled.

The Evo's hazard lights came on admitting defeat as it slowed down back to cruising speed.

"That's right, Lan Evo, not on my night."

Later, Tomoki pulled into a nearby convenience to find the Lan Evo, who he just raced, sitting there cooling down in the parking lot. Tomoki parked next to it and got to see who was driving it.

" _Such nice machinery,"_ Tomoki thought as he glanced around the Evo.

"Hey!" A voice shouted in the distance.

Tomoki turned to see someone his age, dressed just like him with jeans and a thin gray jacket.

"Did I just race you on the Wangan?" .

"Yeah, that's me" said the person, holding out his hand, "Kombayashi Kai."

"Yamazaki Tomoki," he said, shaking Kai's hand.

"I'm sorry to be so straightforward, Tomoki, but do you mind if I have a look at your Silvia?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Kai's jaw dropped to the floor as Tomoki revealed his Nismo 270R SR20DET.

"Is this all 270R parts?"

"Yeah, I forged all of it myself to run that turbo at 30 pounds making pushes at 500 to the max. Your Evo though," Tomoki said turning around, "What do you have in that?"

"The bottom end is fully built by JUN, but all the rest is HKS head parts and a custom turbo I managed to get my hands on."

"What's it pushing?"

"475 on 25 pounds."

Tomoki took it all in as he was looking through the canards and the FRP hood.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Tomoki asked.

"What?"

"We should do what the Americans do and do a rolling start 105 kilos and set off until the gap can't be closed."

"Do they really do that?" Kai chuckled.

"I heard they do. Just because long stretched enduring races aren't for them."

And just before doing so, Tomoki spotted a group of modified machines rolling in making a scene.

"Hey Kai, take a look."

"Huh?"

After getting Kai's attention, Tomoki spotted out the cars and stood back.

"A red R32, a blue BNR34, and a Salmon pink R33. This has to be the R200 Club."

"R200?"

"Yeah, group of Skyline old timers that are out targeting people that they think are inferior to them."

"So why are they here?"

"Who knows, we could be another target for the R200 Club."


End file.
